PDA
by iixne
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ezio is a huge fan of PDA, Altair however isn't... I think we have a conflict! Short, cute, just for fun fanfic.- Altair/Ezio-Ezio/Altair-.  PDA-Public Display of Affection.


Yay! I've written another one!

Okay so I'm writing some stuff up here, even though no one reads the stuff up here, but I'm writing the stuff up here anyway because I have pointless stuff to say. So here's some info for anyone who was actually linked to this story instead of finding it on their own on .

**Couple:** Altair/Ezio Ezio/Altair

**Summary:** Ezio is a huge fan of PDA, Altair however isn't... I think we have a conflict, short, cute, just for fun fanfic.

**PDA - Public Display of Affection, **you'd think I wouldn't really have to explain it, except I realize that some people reading this may be in a different country where english abbreviations and slang aren't used as often, if at all. So there it is for anyone who didn't know, that's what it stands for.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassin's Creed

Okay! Now go read!

* * *

><p><strong>PDA<strong>

Ezio sighed as he laid back on the roof of the Villa and closed his eyes.

He had started hanging out up here more often, especially after he started restoring Monterigionni. it seemed these days he couldn't get very far in the city without somebody bothering him about _something_. If the citizens of the town weren't asking him to check up on their cheating husbands, they were questioning his skill and speed by challenging him to a race. Honestly the whole thing was starting to get annoying... but he was more so wondering why he kept saying yes.

He really should start learning how to say no

no, no, no, no

in theory it seemed so easy

no, no, no-

His thoughts stilled for a moment as he heard nearly silent footsteps walking along the roof tiles. They were so quiet, had he been another man, he wouldn't have heard them at all.

He didn't have to turn around, there was only person, other than him, who would scale the building and climb on top of the roof.

And there was definitely only one person who walked _that_ quietly

Ezio smiled, "buonasera, amore" he opened his eyes to see Altair standing beside him, looking down at him

"Hello Ezio."

"You look well" Ezio continued to smile as he lightly patted the roof tiles beside him, "join me, tell me how your day was, bello mio"

Altair sat down beside Ezio and looked out at the city and distant mountains

"It was fine, I killed templars, murdered guards, caught a thief, saved citizens... the usual"

"Sounds productive"

"and you?"

"It was alright, I raced a man, beat up a husband, took an assassination contract and had a meeting with Volpe."

"The citizens may hold you in high regard, but you do not _have_ to say yes to _everything_ they ask of you"

Ezio frowned a bit, "well you don't _have_ to save every citizen that's being bullied by guards"

"That is not the same."

"Well fine, then how's this, you shouldn't have to go on wild goose chases just to get information from your own informants, you let them use you! You should tell them if they want to help defeat the templars they should just give you the info instead of wasting your time!"

"Equal exchange, I do something for them, they tell me what I need, it is only fair. If I expect my brothers to help me then I must help them return. I get something for doing their pointless task, tell me Ezio, what do you receive for proving you can climb a building faster than those random thieves? A pat on the back? What about when you run across town to deliver someone's message, a simple thank-you?"

"Hey some of those people can't send their letters on their own! The person is too far, and sometimes they are old!"

"That's what carrier pigeons are for"

Ezio frowned again, before coming to the same conclusion he had been thinking earlier, "I should really learn to say no..." he mumbled

Altair smiled a bit, "my point, exactly, Ezio."

Ezio twitched, he looked over at Altair and suddenly started focusing very hard on the side of Altair's head. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, his mind starting to go a mile a minute, filling with old thoughts that had been bothering him earlier. He sat up suddenly and glared slightly at the other man, "...I must ask, how come you never call me any pet names...?"

Altair pulled his attention away from the mountains and slowly moving clouds to look back at Ezio, he blinked at the random question, "pet names?"

"Yes, you know, like a nick name"

"Why would I give you a nick name, your name is already so short. Should I start calling you Ez?"

"No- I..." Ezio scrunched his face up in aggravation, "that's not what i meant... I meant... like, little names of affection"

"...You mean... like..." Altair paused for a moment, he expression changed to a look of aggravated agony as he forced the next word out as though it were the most foreign thing his tongue had ever had to pronounce, "..._**sweet-tie**_?"

"Yes! Well.. maybe not exactly that, but things like that, you always only call me Ezio."

"Of course I call you Ezio, that's your name."

"I know it is... you're missing the point"

"No I understand. I just don't see why it is important. Ezio sounds much better than any of the positive adjectives that I know for delicious food." Altair analyzed Ezio's reaction, he watched as Ezio frowned and glared off at nothing, Altair didn't see why it mattered, but Ezio was clearly bothered by this. Altair continued, "why are you bringing this up all of a sudden, calling you by your name has never bothered you before"

"I know it's just... everyone calls me Ezio, Madre, Claudia, Uncle Mario, random people in the streets- you should be special. And I call you pet names all the time! I call you amore, bella, bello, caro mio, anything I can think of to be loving and you just say '_Ezio_'"

"I never asked you to call me those things, you could have called me Altair and I would have been fine."

"But I don't want to just call you Altair all the time! I want to mix it up, everyone calls you Altair! I'm your boyfriend! We have a close relationship, so I should call you things other than your name"

Altair paused again, contemplating how to handle this, he had to say, he'd never gotten into an argument about names before... This was a first, "alright... so... what do you _want _me to call you"

"I don't know... if you don't like ones in english... why don't you call me something in Italian?"

"I don't speak Italian"

"I know you don't speak Italian, but you know some words in it and if not, I can always teach you something!"

"So I'm to listen to you, and call you something you teach me in italian and just trust it doesn't mean something ridiculous like 'man who does great sex'?"

"I wouldn't make you say that!" Ezio smiled, laughing slightly as he spoke

"Really." Altair's voice went dead flat, flatter then it usually was, "So you _didn't_ make me say 'I love your gigantic cock' in italian to you last week and you _didn't_ laugh uncontrollably at me and then _refuse_ to tell me what it meant?"

Ezio laughed again at the memory, "okay okay, ONE TIME that was! I wouldn't make you do it again!"

"It is too late, I do not trust you now."

Ezio smiled again and sighed, "Molto bene, then what would you call someone you were dating in arabic?"

"In _arabic_? ...I suppose habibi or habibti"

"What does that mean"

"My love"

"Habibti sounds nice"

"Habibti is for women"

"Oh..."

"But I don't think it matters since you call me Bella sometimes, and isn't that technically for women as well?"

"a-ah... si... but... sometimes that's just a slip of the tongue and... other times it's cause I think it sounds nicer then bello-" Ezio shook his head, "that's not the point..."

"... So what then you want me to call you Habibi from now on?"

"Well... Only if you want to"

"If you want me to, I'll do it"

"I don't want you to do something just because I told you to do it"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"What _you_ want to do"

"I _want _what _you_ want"

"You don't _REALLY_ want that"

Altair sighed in aggravation and rubbed his face "tell me what this is really about, even if I did call you habibi, it is in _**arabic**_, no one will understand it, everyone will think i just don't know your name"

Ezio groaned a little and laid back on the roof again, "never mind _Altair_, I don't want you to call me something if you don't want to, forget I mentioned it."

There was silence, Altair tried to ignore it, he looked out at the mountains again and tried to focus on something else. But the more he sat there the more he became painfully aware of the angered man beside him.

Altair sighed again and turned his body to look at Ezio, he leaned back on one hand, "so now you're mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not."

"You clearly are"

"I told you I'm not angry"

"You know you're behaving like a woman and it's somewhat frightening"

"Why can't you just call me amore or something?"

"amore is italian."

"Si"

"I told you I don't speak italian"

Ezio rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Altair

Altair glared, "so you're honestly mad at me just because of this name thing?"

"I said I wasn't mad at you"

"But you are!"

"I said I'm not!"

"You won't even look at me."

"Stop bothering me about this! I said it was fine, must you be so persistent?"

"Fine. Perhaps I will just leave you alone then." Altair stood up and turned to walk away

Ezio twitched turning his head to look at Altair's retreating form, "Aspetta!" He yelled as he rose to his feet, "Fine, it's not just about the names! It's everything!"

Altair didn't respond, he just turned around to face Ezio again and waited for him to continue

"It's how you talk! It's how you act in public! The names wouldn't bother me so much if you were a bit more physically affectionate, but you're neither! And it's all because of your stupid culture back in Syria! -gah, i mean... it's not... stupid, _merda_... I didn't mean to say... I just- whenever anyone else is there you just treat me like I'm just your friend! No... Not even friend- ACQUAINTANCE! You don't talk affectionately, you don't do anything you think may look strange, you don't even touch me!"

"...I do all those things in private, do I not?"

"Si, but I want other people to see- I want people to know that _you_ are _mine_!"

Altair didn't respond letting the words sink in as he watched Ezio huff from yelling so much. He lowered his face a bit making his hood completely shadow his eyes, "so this is about a public display of affection? PDA? This is just about you wanting everyone else to know that we are a couple? Why do you care so much what they think?"

"The better question is why do YOU care so much? I get it, in Syria, if you were homosexual you were probably sentenced to death and I'll admit it's not all that welcomed here either- but killing isn't exactly in good nature either and yet we do THAT in public, don't we? The law is corrupt I don't see why you should try to abide by it so much"

"I don't care for what everyone else thinks, I don't care what the _law_ is, I just happen to be a private person, and I'd rather our relationship be a private thing"

"Well... private is fine, I'm not asking you to have sex with me in front of the villa, it's just... it would be nice if it didn't seem like you were constantly ashamed of our relationship!"

"_Ashamed?_" the word rolled off Altair's tongue like it was poison, Ezio wanted to respond, he opened his mouth and was about to try to make his last comment sound better. But before he could say anything Altair was in front of him, his fist grasping the front of his robes as he pushed him towards the edge of the building

"what are you doing?" Ezio's eyes widened in slight surprise as he felt the back of his heels dangle a bit off the edge of the roof, again he wanted to talk, but Altair pressed his body against Ezio's, embracing him with one arm and slipping a leg behind Ezio's, Altair bent his leg and in the process pulled Ezio off balance as he pushed forward on Ezio's torso making him fall backwards

Ezio wasn't sure what to do but hold on, he grabbed hold of Altair as they both fell off the building, pummelling towards the ground.

Ezio shut his eyes

Falling

Falling

Falling

They fell into something, but there was no terrible impact like he was expecting

He opened his eyes again

Hay. of Course. Should of known.

Altair climbed out of the haystack, reaching back in and grabbing Ezio by the wrist, yanking him out.

He walked into the city pulling Ezio with him until they got to what looked like a busy area. He stopped in the middle of the street and then turned back to look at Ezio who was just standing there, watching him.

Altair stepped towards him, leaning closer to Ezio until they were no more than a few centimeters apart, he whispered softly to the other man "I'm not ashamed..." Altair reached behind Ezio's head and pushed him forward, making their lips pressed together. It didn't take long for Ezio to open his mouth allowing Altair to probe him with his tongue.

They made out in the middle of Monterigionni until Altair finally broke it off, pulling back and looking Ezio in the eyes

"How's that for a PDA..."

Ezio smiled suggestively, "mmmm... very nice" Ezio leaned forward and caught Altair's lips again, reveling in the feeling and enjoying the eyes he knew was on them.

Yes, he concluded, this would do... this would do nicely

Ezio smirked into the kiss, lowering his hands, farther and farther down Altair's back until they landed on his ass, he squeezed it and Altair gasped in the kiss and pushed Ezio away, "that's enough."

Ezio fake pouted, "but I was just getting started"

"I think I have proved my point." Altair walked past Ezio and started in the direction of the villa and Ezio walked up beside him

The two of them took a few steps in silence when Altair stopped and held his hand out to Ezio. Ezio paused, his smirk widening into a large smile as he looked down at Altair's silent offer to hold hands with him. He looked up at Altair, noting the small smile on the man's face and grinned like a fool.

He ignored the hand and quickly moved closer to Altair, swinging his arm around him and jerking Altair forward as Ezio started walking towards the villa again. This threw Altair off for a few steps for but after he caught his balance again and started walking he slowly slipped his hand around Ezio as well and focused on the floor, his eyes glued to the street as he blushed slightly under his hood.

He supposed, if it made his idiot italian so happy

he could try PDA more often

Maybe just... Now and then...

* * *

><p>HAZA! So I finished! I know in some stories Altair is very promiscuous, but I dunno, he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would go around being all sexy like that. Not that he isn't sexy, I just mean promiscuous public behaviour. But hey, if other people wanna write him like that, that's okay, fine by me.<p>

Ezio on the other hand does strike me as a more shameless character that isn't too shy to act in public.

So yes! I don't reeeaally have any notes to put here at the end, nothing I wanna point out or discuss, so I guess all that's left to say is, thanks for reading!

Now in case you didn't know what some of that stuff meant, here is a short translation list for you;

****PDA-** **Public Display of Affection

**Buonasera-** Good Evening

**Molto Bene-** Very Well

**Amore-** Love

**Bello Mio-** Beautiful(male) /My Beautiful(male) /Handsome

**Bella-** Lovely/Pretty

**Caro Mio-** My Dear

**Madre-** Mother

**Aspetta-** Wait

**Merda-** Shit

**Si-** Yes

_**-**__**ARABIC **__**-**_

**Habibi**- my love (male)

**Habibti**- my love (female)

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
